This specification relates to identity authentication systems.
An identity authentication system can be used to determine the identity of a user, for example, a user of a kiosk (e.g., an ATM kiosk) or a personal device (e.g., a smartphone). In some cases, an identity authentication system can determine the identity of a user based at least in part on biometric features derived from the unique appearance of the eye of the user.